lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Chillacide
Im a spongbob fan I have watched all the episodes of the show from scale 1-100 and even watch all the movies, ive gotten all the episodes and the movies on dvd, I still got all the toys, merch and even shirts that dont fit me anymore. But yeah i havent gotten the latest merch since cocaine is cheaper. So yeah one day I was watching some spongbob reruns on Nickelodeon, I was just chilling jerking off at my at him!. Who? I dont know. And as I watched the show I got a phone call some a person name Andrew, he was telling me that he was sending me a package to me on the phone. He sounded nervous like scared, Maybe he was a pussy boy again?. Andrew then hang up as he was super scared, I didnt know why but he sounded so scared.... Ya know?. A couple of hours later the mail man arrived at my door, he gave me the package to me. I was so wierded that why Andrew would send me a package, like why?. While I was opening the package there was a messege So I read that in a cockled way just in case. It wrote... JackleMan Theres a thing I got to tell you that I was a senior at Nickelodeon 699 years ago! I and This box has a rare unreleased episode on this VHS and a CD-ROM, this was originaly going to be a super advanced episode where a GAME meets a show at the SAME TIME!, ya man?. Im gonna warn you, DO NOT EVER PLAY AND WATCH THIS BECAUSE IF YOU DO, ITS NOT .... LIKE PLEASE NOO. AAAGH Signed by Andrew. Its dang weird that he wrote that or maybe I was on crack again?. So I looked at the disc and the tape it wrote "Squirdwards Chillacide" I didnt knew what it was but I was start to thinking that bastard just send me a LOST EPISODE! I got so danm excited. Got my vcr and my Pc and it was told that they both had to be on at the same time, so I decided to see why he was so scared on this. When I popped the tape in and the cd in, I noticed the title theme and I was like 'Kool' because I knew this was gonna be a spongbob episode. When the episode started I noticed that the title had blood(not ketchup) and Thos looked very wierd tho. On the title PC title screen Squirdward was wearing glasses and he was pissed. Super angry and it looked real. Both the tv screen and the monitor started to flicker Then spongbob came and patrick came, they both looked sad and angry They had Red Eyes, a blue skirt and sun glasses. They where angry at ME. "Why!" I was like and then I hear a ROAR coming from the screens, and then.. Squirdward said in a vaig way "I Am CHILL" and screemed like a ghoast then I looked behind me, spong and star started to smoke pot BUT.... THEN they both pointed they glocks to there you-know-what and the.... Gone by the chill. Then I started to hear static and then Squirdward yelled "I am The Chill King". "NOOOOO" I chilled and then I said to him "why did you?", He then yelled from the screen "Huh?" he cackle, I WAS so shocked that he could hear me and It sounded super real. Then... In the episode game pc thingy. Squirdward started to pray to his inner self, he started to a dancing while taking a chill pill. And he became it.... But then I noticed that the bikini buttom was angry at him, they had red eyes and pissed. Squidward then then began to spoke "I am the dealer!" he cockoled to the screen. The PC game begon to malfunction and the tape started to glow like a GHOAST!, Then the episode, 9 minutes in, and then a slowed down version of the theme song could be heard. He then chilled very hard. That he started to take a huge bottle of chill pill and then he ate all of it. He then started to act desperated in a way that you could hear it even if you wherent home. I started to realize how much of a poser I was when I open the box that andrew game. Man its like a bad gift. Then I Got got so scared that he started to do a angry dance to the pain, Squirdward took some crack and more phills and.... I cried. He DIED. 19 minutes in. the camera then pointed at spongebob and patrick who was layed down and smoke cocaine . I Cried I Cried everytame it was so tragic and spooky at the same time. Its like those bad fanfics in a way.. Then The Episode on the tape ended by RIGHT BEFORE IT ENDED, FOR A SPLIT SECOND IT SAID "Go to the PC game, the chill is not over.."" Before it ended. I went to the pc game and the screen was black then a loud screem could be heard. It was squidward after he died, He then said "Did you enjoy my chillacide?" he said and then the .exe closed and redirect me to a google docs writing it wrote (turn on sad music for this, its gonna be sad ) It wrote Andrew your a poser. Its so suprise that this cocainr filled epispde is gonna be this bad, havent you seen these poser .exe stories? its like these, And Btw Instead making this Chillacide crapper, me and the fellas are gonna a sode called Squidwards Suicide, yeah what could happen?. Btw this dump is cused so if you play this , then uou know... Plus your fired Mr Nickelqack. . Danm I didnt know this was like this , I mean he gone due to chilling but. At least he amitted hes a poser but this . You know what?, im putting this on ebay label "Squirdwards Chillacide lost episode" and see if it sells. 1 day later... It sold for 683465 forint and And then I went to sleep. And then... Ima total spongbob fan much like everyone else... The End.... Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:SpongeBob Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Sucide Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY